The invention relates to a home appliance device, in particular a home chiller appliance device.
From the German patent application DE 10 2005 057 144 A1 a home appliance device is known comprising a bridging unit which is configured for bridging a gap between an appliance body and a part of a piece of furniture. A first bridging element of the bridging unit has a vertical guiding slot in which a rigid vertical connecting link is inserted. In case of a small gap between the appliance body and the part of the piece of furniture the connecting link has to be cut.